Haruka Suzume
Haruka Suzume is a main character in Global Stars, and a member of the group Global Shinedust. Her image color when performing is purple. History Haruka was born into high society, her father being a world-renown German neurosurgeon, and her mother descending from Japanese nobility. As a result, Haruka had a very easy childhood where she could spend as much time as she wanted playing tea party, pranking the maids, and performing music. Prior to joining Global Shinedust, Haruka was a fairly popular solo idol. She was known for her elaborate stage costumes and use of cyber-punk style with electronic music, but one day she just quit. When asked about it later, she replied with "it wasn't her music". Personality Haruka is a very sweet and has a gentle girl who is naturally loved by others around her. She loves sweet and gothic lolita styles and has a great interest in the occult. Despite this interest, she is actually terrified of the dark, spiders, and even cats. She loves bunnies and sometimes pretends to be a death god. Overall, Haruka is very childish and can be a bit of an airhead. She gets very pouty if anyone points this out. Due to being raised in a rather sheltered and privileged manner, Haruka rarely recognizes the cost value of things, or realizes that other people don't have the kind of money she does. She also trusts people a little too easily, so her family keeps security near her at almost all times. While she is sweet, she can also be a very tricky person at times. She loves playing jokes on people. Haruka is never seen without Bunny, her black plush rabbit. Or BonBon, her white plush rabbit. To Haruka, music isn't just about songs and instruments, it has to be a performance. Relations Su-Mi Kim: Roommate and best friend. Haruka finds Su-Mi to be very inspiring as a leader, as well as one of the kindest people to be around. Sienna Roberts: Unit mate. Haruka loves listening to Sienna playing her keyboard, and thinks her energetic nature is adorable. Mexiu Chew: Unit mate. Cosette Bennett: Unit mate and good friend. Haruka makes a lot of effort to ensure that Cosette feels welcoke in Global Shinedust. Affiliated Units * Global Shinedust - Member * Lightning - With Hibiku Okudan and Aoi Hamasaki Solos: Etymology Haruka can have 2 different meanings, either "Spring" or "Distant". In Haruka's case, it means Distant. Suzume only has 1 meaning, "Sparrow". Q&A's Introduction What postion are you within the group? (e.g Su-Mi will be like the leader and the witty person within the group): My position? I haven't really thought much about that yet to be honest! I mean, I'm used to being a solo act, so I'm just getting used to performing with others to start! What is your first impression of your fellow Global Shinedust members?: So far, I love all the other members of Global Shinedust! Su-Mi is so determined and adorable, Mexiu is a bit intimidating (cats are scary) but she's nice, Sienna is really cool, just what we need, and Cosette is SO ADORABLE! I think she's my favorite~ Favourite food?: Personally, I love sweets best! All kinds of them~ Cakes, ice cream, crepes, what's not to love? Though cheesecake is my favorite of them.... Favourite drink?: I love drinking tea. I've been having tea with my family for as long as I can remember, so it's just comforting to me. Favourite animal?: Bunnies. Nothing else can beat bunnies. Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Well, sleeping is nice, but I have to pick eating, because cheesecake.. What's your favourite subject?: My favorite subject in school has always been literature! It's so fascinating to learn all the culture and politics that influenced so many great tales, and to find new books to read. I wish we read more occult literature in class though... What's your star sign?: I'm an Aquarius! So, being an artist is kinda a given for me~ Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music insturment) that you are good at?: Well, if you must know... I'm pretty good at fortune telling actually! Most people think it's weird so I don't talk about it much, but I always have some tarot cards with me! Favourite type of weather? It has to be sunny! But not too sunny, just right. With a nice breeze, some cute fluffy clouds out, and the sky is the right shade of blue.. You know, when the sky looks like it's smiling! That's the best kind of weather! Trivia: *Her audition grade is A *Haruka is named and based off Miyazaki's UTAU voice synthesizer *When Haruka is angry her German accent becomes apparent. *Haruka's favorite food is cheesecake, specifically classic New York style cheesecake. You can bribe her to do just about anything with this stuff. *Haruka can play violin and cello. She really loves using string instruments in rock music. *Haruka is currently teaching herself to play guitar. *Haruka's family owns a castle in Germany. *Aside from being an idol, Haruka stars on a popular drama called Pandæmonium where she acts as a paranormal investigator in a haunted town. Gallery Haruka.png Haru2.png Harustage.png|One of Haruka's old stage looks Harusu.png|Haruka and Su-Mi Haruka and Cosette.jpg|Haruka and Cosette Harustage2.png|One of Haruka's new stage looks Category:Global Stars Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Global Shinedust